


Wils Nights

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-16
Updated: 2001-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh's sarcastic mouth gets the senior staff in trouble, again.





	1. Wils Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Wild Nights-1 

Disclaimers:All characters belong to NBC and Aaron Sorkin.....  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: all is cool, it's all good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Joshua!" 

"CJ, how may I-" 

"My office, NOW!" 

"'kay." 

Looking as ashamed as possible, CJ dragged Josh in her office. 

"What do you think you're doing?! Better yet, Why?!" 

"See, this is funny. I was being sarcastic and the President-" 

"One of the two times sarcastic has gotten you in trouble!" 

"thought I was for real." 

Josh sat down on the couchas CJ sat on the edge of her desk. 

"Yeah! You should pray that Leo didn't here yet or-" 

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" 

CJ peered through her window to see a fuming Leo McGaryy look back at her as she  
raised and eyebrow. 

"Could you help me, CJ? Just hide me in your closet?" 

"I would think not!" 

CJ shook her head as Leo swung open the door. 

"We ALL have to?! What were you thinking?!" 

"CJ already said that," Josh said head down. 

"Well, it's worth repeating into the thick head of yours!" 

Leo paced the floor as CJ clicked her pen. Josh was being torn into by both  
staffers left  
and right. He was only lucky enough that Toby was on vacation. 

"Well," Josh began, "Maybe Camp David would be educational." 

"Josh, I can assure you it will be as educational for *you* as possible," CJ  
glared. 

"Ok." 

Leo stood and pointed at him with something else to say on the tip of his  
tongue, but just  
bit his lip. Suddenly, Carol opened the door. 

"Yeah," CJ looked up from the floor. 

"The President wants all of you in the oval office." 

"Thanks." 

CJ gave Josh one last cold stare and left. Leo just stood for a moment and  
walked behind her as Sam joined him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

CJ and Leo were talking when Sam and Josh walked ina few moments late. Suddenly,  
CJ gave one of her trademark laughs, and Leo grinned brightly. 

"What are they laughing at?" 

"Probably you," Sam answered. 

"Thanks, Sherlock." 

The President walked in from the patio as everyone stopped their conversations  
and stood at attention. 

"Keep your seats." 

The senior staff nodded as they sat down once more. 

"Now, I've heard something about a few of you not wanting to go to Camp David  
with  
me. Is that true?" 

The Senior staff sat their, each one fiddling differently, as they remained  
silent. 

"Well, sir, in all honesty, Josh, Sam, and I had triple dates this weekend. And  
we've tried  
over 3 times to find something to fit each person's schedule but-" 

"Excellent. They can all join us." 

"Sir, I really don't think-" 

"Why not? I sure would like to meet your future husband and wives." 

"Leo, I really don't think that's a good idea," CJ said hinting at something. 

"You guys have nothing to hide so-" 

"Well, actually sir-" 

"Good. Settled, bring them along. See, Josh, this was a great idea. I'm glad  
you thought of it." 

The trio once more glared at the deputy chief of staff.  
~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  


	2. Wils Nights 2

 

Wild Nights-2  
Disclaimers- check part one, guys.  
Feedback: always and anytime.  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Josh's sarcastic mouth gets the senior staff in trouble...again.  
CJ/Danny, Sam/ Mal, and some Josh/Donna.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sam, Josh, and Leo left, while mumbling a few lingering last words as  
they exited the oval office. 

"CJ," the President said just as she began to casually exit. 

"Yes, sir?" 

CJ swung on her heel and made her way back in. 

"Well, I have ahunch that the person you're going to bring might raise Leo's blood pressure, and maybe yours too, so I just wanted to let you know that he's ok by me." 

"Sir, what are you trying to-" 

The President raised a hand as he noticed CJ's fiddling.

"You're lying."

"Sir I-"

"You are. You fiddle when you're standing and lying."

"I don't fiddle on the podium, do I?"

The President shook his head as she looked concerned.

"No, you're in professional mode," he said smiling.

She sighed as he began to speak again.

"So, now that you tried to change the subject, CJ, he's fine by me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hasta manana, Mr. President."

CJ chuckled as she made her way out of the office while accepting a cookie from Mrs. Landingham.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT NIGHT

CJ stood in her office as she suddenly remembered one key item to tomorrow.

"Carol! I need you to, uh, cancel tomorrow's briefings. I am going to Camp David."

"Good, CJ. It'll really help you to have fun."

"Wait, Carol. I'm going with the President."

Carol rubbed the back of her head as CJ smiled.

"Oh,and could you get Danny into my office, please," she said while looking at Gail.

"Sure."

CJ tapped the fish's glass and looked at the newly aquirred object in her bowl.

"Who gave you this, Gail?"

"I did."

"God! Danny, don't ever, ever, do that again."

CJ rubbed her forehead as he came up to her from behind the door.

"Sorry."

Danny walked to the door and shut it quietly.

"Ready for our date tomorrow?"

"Speaking of that, there's a change in plans."

"What?"

"We won't be going to see The Mummy Returns after all."

"What do you mean," he said closing the distance between them.

"I mean we're going to Camp David and-"

"Great! That all?"

"No," she said clicking her pen, "we're going witn everyone."

"Oh. Well, if I'm with you, who cares?"

Danny flashed a grin as she blushed.

"Also, we'll be there for the weekend."

"Good, you can teach me what you learned in the sex ed report."

"Daniel!"

"Ok, ok, just kidding. I mean unless-"

"Danny."

Danny smiled again as she sat on the bridge of her desk.

"Hey, need a ride home," he asked.

"Actually, I do."

"Ok. I'll give you a ride."

CJ smiled as he went off to gather his things as she packed hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ cracked her neck for the second time in the drive as Danny pulled into her driveway.

"Okey dokey. My lady, we are here."

Danny unbuckled as CJ did and continued to help her out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Danny," she said retrieving her briefcase.

"No prob. I guess you need one tomorrow, too?"

"Yes, please. Could you pick me up around 6:30," she said jingling her keys.

"You bet."

CJ walked up her stairs and unlocked the door.

"thanks again, Danny."

"No problem."

CJ smiled as Danny gave her kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said watching her enter her house.

CJ rubbed her cheek on the other side of the door and noticed her face was red.

"God, I need to get a life."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT MORNING

CJ awoke this morning to a different sound. Not a cellphone, pager, or home phone. It was the doorbell.

"Coming," she managed to yell from under her sheets.

She washed her face, pulled a robe on, and calmed her raging hair.

"Yeah," CJ answered groggily to her secret service agent.

"this man claims that he needs to give you a ride to Air Force One, Ms. Cregg."

"Yeah, he is actually. Thanks, Annie."

"Ok. Here you go," she said releasing her grip on his arm.

CJ smiled as the agent walked away and left Danny in front of her door.

"What do you want, fishboy?"

"I wanted to see you."

"And you couldn't wait, what, an hour?"

"No," Danny answered putting his puupy dog face on.

~~~~~~~~~~~

SAM'S HOUSE

"Sam! Is my Dad coming with us, too," Mal asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah. So is CJ, Danny, Josh and Donna."

"You know that disasters are going to happen, right?"

"Yes."

Sam buttoned his shirt as Mallory towel dried her hair in the bedroom.

"Did you call CJ?"

"Why?"

"So you can come up with a plan to give the cause of this trip pain!"

"Oh, Josh."

"Yeah,"she answered.

"No, I will now."

Sam ran a quick hand through his hair as he dialed her number.

~~~~~~~~

CJ'S HOME

"Ring. Ring. "

"Could you get that?!"

CJ yelled from the shower to Danny.

"Yeah," he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

(other line)

"Uh- Danny?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, could you tell CJ that I called?"

"Sure."

"Ok, thanks."

"Hey, Sam? Don't get the wrong idea. I'm giving CJ a ride-...and I'm talking to myself."

"Who was that," CJ asked drying her hair.

"You look good wet."

"I know, who was that?"

"I mean you look-"

CJ shook her head and grabbed and kissed him.

"There.Now who called?"

"S-Sam," he said stunned.

"You answered to Sam," she said cracking her knuckles.

"Uh- yeah."

"They think we're-"

"Yeah," he grinned, "but what else is new?"

"Danny," she said smiling.

"Did you eat?"

CJ shuffled through the kitchen wearing a towel as Danny pulled some fruits out of fridge.

"No, I'm hoping to catch something on the plane."

"Ok."

Danny nodded as CJ smiled and went to her room to change.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AIR FORCE ONE'S LANDING BASE

"CJ! Charlie! My flying friends! Show me your date, CJ," he said grinning.

"Sir, Leo is coming right behind us," she said.

"Come on, CJ. Either now or never."

"More like now or 10 minutes from now."

"CJ."

"Fine."

CJ nodded as Danny finally picked up his and her luggage.

"Danny," he said unsurprised.

"Hello, sir. How are you?"

"Just fine, Danny. You?"

"Great," he said smiling.

"Danny, can I give you one tip?"

"Of course sir," he said walking up the final stairs to the plane.

"I wouldn't hurt CJ or you'll have the air force,me and my-"

"Jed! Did you eat your breakfast yet?"

"...wife. Uh..yeah," he said walking in Air Force One.

"Jed..."

"No, ok? Happy?"

"Extremely. Now come and eat. You too, CJ and Danny."

CJ caught a wink as she said Danny to her while walking towards the couple.

Danny and CJ made their way through Air Force ONe and were guided into the  
conference room which was filled with breakfast foods.

"Hey, CJ. Hi, *Danny*," Josh said while looking up at his best friend  
and her companion.

"Hello CJ," Leo grumbled to her."

"Hi guys," she said sitting next to Josh.

"Leo, why so blue," Danny said while sitting down.

"Danny, I don't recommend," Josh whispered.

"Because my daughter's staying overnight with Sam, I didn't sleep at all  
last night, Josh has been cracking his neck over 5 times already, and I don't want to go!"

"Oh," Danny said, reaching for an apple.  
~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Wils Nights 3

 

Wild Nights-3

Summary- The staff try to enjoy a forced break at Camp David..CJ/Danny, Josh/Donna, Sam/ Mallory

Rating: PG

Feedback: Please!!!!!! Please!!!!!

Archive: Wherever, just lemme know.

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Aaron Sorking and NBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leo huffed air in and out of his lungs as he casually reaached over the table to get an apple after his long speech. Sam and Mallory just continued to stare at the wall, while Josh tried to stifle a laugh.

"Josh, you should be the *last* to laugh right now!"

Josh turned red again, and everyone got the feeling that this was going to be a long flight.

~~~~~~~

3 HOURS LATER

"Okey dokey! Everyone, we're here!"

"Thank God, Mr. President," Josh added as he stepped off the plane.

"Josh..."

The staff unloaded and took the motorcade to Camp David.

"Aah," Bartlet sighed, "Can't you smell it? The wind, the birds..."

"Sir, all due respect, we can't smell the birds. At least my mother wouldn't let us."

"Don't be a smart ass."

~~~~~~

A while later, the staff was shown to their rooms. Leo's blod pressure sky rocketed once again.

"I demand that my daughter get her own room!"

Leo's face was red as he stood in front of Mallory and Sam in their room.

"Mr. McGarry," the service agent calmly explained, "there's only enough rooms for us in this set-up."

"Leo, do you think I'd sleep with her? My boss's daughter? I'm not that stupid."

CJ passed by the room just long enough to hear Sam's line.

"Well, Sam, "she explained, "you were stupid enough to sleep with a call girl and not call me."

She grinned and quickly left before Sam could react.

"I'll sleep on the couch, Leo."

"Sam you'll-"

"Leo, I swear."

"You better," he said walking out.

~~~~~~~~

JOSH AND DONNA'S ROOM

"Oh my God, Josh."

"Yeah."

"I mean- Oh..... My..... God."

"I already heard you."

Josh and Donna stood in front of the Queen bed as he held their luggage.

 

"What're we gonna do."

" 'k. First off, it's 'What are we going to do,' and we'll have to share the bed."

"Whatever. You mean, like a sleepover?"

"Yeah," Josh ran a hand through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

The staff was split in what they were going to do. after half-an-hour oif arguing, they finally agreed on going skiiing.

"CJ! Could you hurry-up? Leo, Mal, and Sam are already down on the slope!"

Danny paced in the small log cabin on the side of the hills as he waited for CJ to come down the stairs.

"Ok, ok, I'm here."

CJ came down wearing her skiing attire.

"God, CJ. You could wear nothing and you'd still be absolutely gorgeous."

"You should know," she blushed.

"Yeah," he smiled, "let's go."

CJ and Danny walked out hand in hand as they saw Sam practicing on a small slope. Sam tried to jump but instead fell on Leo.

"Uh- Leo, I'm sorry, uh-"

"Sam, shut-up and get off my lap."

Everyone was holding their sides, and Mallory could hardly breathe.

"To think those are the two guys I love the most," she mentioned to CJ.

"Aw, Mal."

Sam got up and took her hand and softly kissed her.

"TWO GUYS?! You mean, you love him the same as your own father?!"

"Leo, calm down, I don't think she meant-"

"Sam, shut-up!"

"Mal," Sam croaked fomr behind her.

Now CJ was violently laughing from the past series of events that she was slowly losing her grip on the snow. She was now sliding rather quickly down the slope.

"Uh, Danny," Sam pointed out.

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on your girlfriend."

"CJ's right- CJ?"

He turned to see her zooming down the slope backwards without poles.

"DANNY!"

Danny's eyes widened as he directed her.

"Go straight! Right! Right! My right! CJ watch out for-"

CJ sped over a rock and did a small leap, and Danny smiled as he watched her go over the rock with no problems, but sighed too soon. She smiled and later sped over a rock 10% the size of the other and flipped and fell miserably into the snow.

"The rocks," he sighed, skiing down the slope to her.

"ow......"

Danny skiied to her and kneeled down as he cradled her head in his arms.

"Hi- who are you? Danny? Where am I?"

"CJ?"

"Could you just tell the President to take his-"

CJ stopped mid-sentence and passed out. Danny smiled as he picked her up and took her back up the slope.

"What happened," Mallory asked as she watched Danny bring her up.

"She hit her head on the rock. She'll be fine.....hopefully."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


	4. Wils Nights 4

 

Wild Nights-4

Disclaimers: See Wild Nights-3

Summary: The senior staff tries to enjoy a forced break in Camp David...CJ/Danny, Sam/ Mallory, and Josh/ Donna.

Rating: PG

Feedback: Please! 

God, don't you hate it when they have re-runs..I mean, when you've already missed every single wednesday night activity to watch the West Wing and then they give you old ones?!!! Guess I'm just gonna have to depend on the archive for my weekly dose. <Cat

P.S...you're probably wondering where Toby is, and I actually forgot about him in Wild Nights 1 and 2..so let's just say he's off in Bermuda for vacations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ was sprawled on the couch with an ice pack on the gowing bump on her head. Sam was sitting on the arm chair while Mallory rubbed the back of his neck.

"God, my head's pounding," CJ said while Danny kissed her to try to ease her pain.

"I think I pulled a neck muscle," Sam complained.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor!"

Abbey rushed down as CJ and Danny quickly disentangled and she licked her lips.

"Uh, we're great! Cured, fine! Wow, I can feel my neck getting better," Sam lied.

"No, no, no, no. CJ and Sam, stay right there....or I'll call Jed and ask for some facts."

"No! I mean, ok," CJ answered.

Abbey nodded as she raised the ice pack from on top CJ's head and shook her own head.

"That is gonna look black and blue in the morning," she said, "and there's nothing I can do about it except get you a skiing lesson and some asprins."

"Great," CJ answered as she took the ice pack and put it back on her head.

"And you, Samuel," Abbey said while walking over to him.

"Did you stretch?"

Sam shook his head no as Mrs. Bartlet rubbed his neck muscles searching for something.

"Well, you spend most of your time hunched over a desk writing, don't you think you should've stretched?"

"Yes..."

"Nothing I can do for you either, except tell you to always stretch before doing sports."

"Ok," he said, as Mal continued to massage his neck muscles.

"Thank you Mrs. Bartlet," CJ and Sam said as she walked back up the stairs.

"Anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny and Mallory left CJ and Sam to cope alone in the living as they both rummaged through the bathroom to find asprins for their loved ones.

"You know, they're taking a long time," CJ casually announced to Sam.

"Yeah, and they were in a hurry to get there."

"Yeah."

Both stared at each other before coming to a concensus and dashing to the bathroom to see what they were up to.

CJ opened the door slightlyto find both of them on their hands and knees with their heads in the cabinet under the sink.

"Uh-huh. Yeah. There. Lower. There Danny!"

"Excuse me!"

Sam tried to calm himself down as they both popped their heads out form the cabinet and stood up.

"Wh-what," Danny stuttered.

 

"Mallory? What were you and- and Danny doing?"

"Sam, it's obvious what they were doing," CJ put in before dashing out the bathroom and running upstairs to her room.

Danny stood dazed before following CJ upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Josh walked down the stairs after watching CJ storm up with tears as Danny followed her.

"What was that?"

"She saw Danny and me in the bathroom," Mallory said.

"You and Danny?!"

Josh's expression turned to shock and disbelief.

"No! We were looking for asprins for Sam and her in the cabinet under the sink...long story."

"Oh. Well, I had a great nap," he said yawning as he pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"And I'm now ready to suck all of your money out of your pockets," he said while Sam, Mallory and Donna sorrounded him.

"Poker. Deuces wild, 7 card, peek."

"Okey-dokey," Josh said beginning to deal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ'S ROOM

"Can I come in," Danny asked as he stood outside the door.

"No!"

"CJ, you didn't see what you think-"

"I saw exactly what I think!" she answered as as thrusted the door open.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"Listen up, fish boy, I've always gotten hurt, and I seriously thought that you would be the person who wouldn't do that to me! Why did you, Danny?"

CJ took a breath as she sat down on the bed.

"CJ, we were looking for asprin in the cabinet. Mallory could see where my hands where and I could reach that far. She was telling me where the bottle was. CJ, I would never hurt you, you know that," he said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Danny, I'm- I'm- so sorry. I've just always gotten hurt, you know how I am. I run, that's my philosophy. I'm sorry for thinking you would do that to me."

"So we're ok," he said smiling.

"Yeah, we're great."

Danny took her hand as he smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. Anytime you need me to kiss you, just yell."

CJ smiled again as he pushed her down on the bed.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too, Danny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn it!"

Leo grinned as he rose up from his chair to take the money in the pot.

"How come Leo always wins," Sam asked Mal.

"He cheats."

"I do not!"

"Call CJ and Danny down, CJ always knows when someone's lying."

"CJ!"

~~~~~~

MEANWHILE.....

CJ sat up on the bed as she heard her name. Danny continued to kiss her softly on her neck as she listened to who was calling her.

"Danny. We should go down."

"Uh-huh. Yeah," he said while he moved from her neck to her lips.

"Danny...mmm...Danny! Let's go down."

"Ok, ok," he said getting off the bed and smoothing down his t-shirt.

CJ thanked him as she was about to walk out the door.

"CJ," he said.

"What?"

"Come here."

Cj shook her head as Danny led her to a mirror.

"Oh god," she said noting her make-up smeared all over her face.

She walked to the bathroom as Danny helped her wash her face.

"There," he said looking her over.

"Wait. You missed a spot," he said leaning in to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CJ!"

Josh tapped his foot against the table.

"Josh, stop. Go up and see if they've worked it out," Mallory said.

"Ok, ok."

Josh stood and walked upstairs to their room. He found the door open so he knocked softly and looked around.

"God. CJ?"

He walked into the bedroom and noticed the bed looked as if someone had jumped on it and saw items on the floor.

"Uh-oh. This looks like a bad fight," he said about to enter the bathroom.

"CJ?"

Josh swung the door open as he looked in and saw CJ and Danny kissing.

"Oh, come on. We've been calling you forever. We need to know if Leo's been cheating."

CJ softly pushed Danny away and looked confused.

"Cheating in what?"

"Poker."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled, grabbed Danny's hand and dragged him downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who decided to play poker and not tell me," CJ asked as she walked downstairs.

"Well, it was Josh, and we didn't think you were up to playing."

"Come on Sam, I'm always up for playing. Besides, I'm the only one in this room who knows where Leo and the President keep the alcohol in this room," she grinned.

"Leo's right there," Mal said pointing to her father who was on the floor grabbing his money that Sam had thrown after losing.

"Oh. Well, he didn't give you it, so, here I am."

Danny and Josh jogged down as CJ reached over the fridge and was able to grasp the bottle of Jack Daniel's.

"Told you so. And even if Leo had known, he couldn't reach it."

"Whatever, just come here and play," Danny said.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

5 HOURS LATER

"I'll, uh, s-see your 5 and bet 10," CJ stuttered.

"Well, I-'m, I'm out."

Josh, CJ, and Leo sat playing while Sam, Mal, Danny and Donna were stretched out on various couches and arm chairs.

"See, I love this. I love that when you two get drunk and still play cards, me, being sober, always win."

Leo showed his cards as CJ hit the table with her fist at her losing.

"Ok, ok. Well, we'll see if you survive after I-I deal next," Josh said.

"What is happening here?"

President Bartlet and Mrs. Bartlet walked down the stairs to find the trio playing cards and the rest asleep.

"We're just playing cards, Abbey. Well, I'm just taking their money."

"Leo, you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Hey, just trying to buy that new suit I saw."

"H-Hi Mr. President," CJ said asJosh waved.

"CJ, what on earth are you doing playing cards drunk with Leo?"

"I honestly d-don't know."

Abbey shook her head as CJ held her head in her hands.

"I think I should go to bed," she said standing up and trying to walk.

"Yes," Leo answered, just holding on to one of her arms before she almost fell.

"You should try and get the rest of these people up into bed," he said while passing by the President.

"Uh-huh."

Bartlet scratched his head as he thought of an idea.

"I'll be a moment," he said going to the kitchen.

He came back holding a plant 'mist sprayer' that was full of cold water.

"Watch this."

He casually walked up onto everyone and sprayed them with water, and slowly they would wake-up.

"Wait, watch this, Sam," he said to his groggy deputy communications director.

Bartlet walked up onto Danny and unscrewed the top and merely poured the remaining water on to his face.

Danny jumped up to the cold water as he noticed the President's practical joke.

"That was for all of those mean-spirited articles in November, Daniel."

"Yes, sir," was all he could say before rushing up to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

THAT MORNING

CJ awoke in the bed and noticed her monstrous head ache and the chest where her nose was buried in.

"D-Danny?"

CJ looked up at the red-head and noticed he was awake.

"Could you get up and grab me a bottle of-"

Danny gasped at CJ's head.

"What?"

"Well, you have this big blue bruise on your forehead."

"Oh, God," she said, quickly sitting up.

"Ok, that was to fast, and now I'm gonna be sick."

CJ paced herself to the bathroom before she recycled what she had for dinner last night. Danny patted her back as he knew how bad her hangovers could get.

"You stayed up after I went to sleep on the couch didn't you," he asked while she washed her face.

"Well, I dozed off with you on the couch for a bit then I kept on playing poker."

"Uh-huh," he said as she examined her bump in the mirror.

Danny smiled as he saw her squint to see herself.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like it when you squint."

"Uh-huh, no wonder you like to hide my glasses all the time," she grinned before popping an asprin into her mouth.

"This is gonna be a great day," he said, looking her over.

"Oh yeah, I love hangovers and a flight back home," she said sarcastically.

"I knew you did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``


	5. Wils Nights 5

 

Wild Nights-5

Rating- PG

Summary- The senior staff tries to enjoy a forced break at Camp David...CJ/Danny, some Donna/Josh, and Sam/Mallory.

Feedback- please! 

Disclaimers- See Wildnights 1

Last we were, our favorite characters were playing poker on a late night in Camp David...and now, hang over time.

~~~~~~~~

CJ looked herself in the mirror one last time as Danny picked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna go downstairs ad see if there's any ginger ale that I can take down," CJ said, while pulling on a robe.

"Let me come with you," he said pulling on another, "just in case you have another, you know, recycling episodes."

CJ smiled as he followed her downstairs to the kitchen.

"My head is pounding," she mentioned to Danny as they reached the kitchen counter.

"Uh-huh."

Danny walked to the fridge as she leaned on the counter. He quickly found the bottle of ginger ale and took out a tall glass to pour it in.

"Thanks," she said as she slowly swallowed a few drinks.

Danny sat on one of the stools as he found a note sitting on the counter.

"Hey. Look at this," he said beginning to read it aloud.

'Dear Staff,

You're very lucky that my wife told me not to wake you guys up for a round of golf. By the way, I know Josh will be asking how I can golf when it's snowing outside, and there's an inside course, Josh. I love my job. Anyway, just take it easy, or so says Abbey, and get ready for the flight home at 6.

-Jed'

"Great," CJ answered as she finished her glass of ale. "I just know he'll plop on down here in an hour and start asking us if-"

"CJ!"

CJ and Danny turned to a startling start as they saw Charlie, The President, and a few agents carrying golf clubs and accessories.

"And it starts," she murmured under her breath.

"I'm so glad you're up and about. Go upstairs, get dressed, come back down and have an apple, and let's go golf!"

"Yes, sir," they both said, as they walked up the stairs.

Just as the President bega to munch on a ripe apple nearby, Leo strolled down the stairs.

"Morning, sir," he said while he walked to the couch.

"Leo, you should come join us."

"Join you do what," he asked while sitting down.

"Play a couple rounds of golf."

"Sir, I really think I'm not your best partner when playing that game of sticks and balls."

The President shrugged it off as he continued to pitch his idea.

"Leo, Leo, Leo," he said, putting on his best face.

"Fine, sir," he said grumbling.

Leo walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an orange as he began to peel it.

 

"So, we have your basic 4 pound club, your-"

The President stopped as Leo and himself watched Sam and Mallory stroll down the stairs laughing like kids.

"Excuse me," Leo said as he stood to stare Sam in the face.

"Leo."

Sam's face turned pale as he slowly let go of her hand and Leo took it instead.

"I, uh, I, Leo-"

"You didn't sleep on the couch did you, Sam?"

Sam turned to face the President.

"Uh, no, sir."

"Then, I'd think it would be best for you to run as fast and as far as your little legs can take you," Leo said.

"Yes, sir," Sam said as he began to crawl back up the stairs.

"Wait, Sam. I want the three of you to join CJ, Danny, and myself golfing today," the President said.

"Why, well, sure."

"Good, you can be my gofl holder person- whatever you call it."

"I think it's a jockey, isn't it," Mallory put in.

"No, that's horses..."

Leo, Sam, Mallory, and the President continued to ponder that question as they stood in the living area.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
